One technique for stabilizing a fractured mandible includes attaching a plate to the mandible. A small incision is made in the patient's cheek, and a cannula is inserted through the incision. A plate is passed through the patient's mouth and positioned in an area proximate the fracture. A drill bit can be fed through the cannula for drilling pilot holes into the mandible. Fasteners and fastening devices can also be fed through the cannula to secure the plate to the patient's mandible. Some maxillofacial techniques only use wire, screws or pins, and not a plate, for stabilizing fractured mandibles. A cannula is typically used to drill pilot holes and/or position and secure the wire, screws or pins appropriately.
Grasping forceps can be used to engage the inserted cannula so that it does not move during the drilling and/or fastening steps. As can be seen in FIG. 1, a head portion of a pair of forceps is placed into the patient's mouth to engage a section of the inserted cannula. The head portion and/or a handle portion may be angled in an upward direction to retract the patient's cheek. The retraction creates a line of sight and/or improves the field of vision for the medical attendant to observe the area where the hardware is being installed, and to ensure the well being of the patient.
An example of prior art forceps is shown in FIG. 2. Forceps 1 includes pivotally connected arms 2 and 3, a head region 4 and a handle region 5. Head region 4 comprises a chamber 6 for engaging a cannula or other device. Embodiments of the present invention offer substantial improvements over these and other prior art forceps.